


Letter. // Komahina

by Danganronpa Short Stories (amqmi)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crushes, Komahina - Freeform, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Requited Love, Secret Admirer, Unresolved Romantic Tension, komaeda didnt sign the love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amqmi/pseuds/Danganronpa%20Short%20Stories
Summary: "I know you wrote the letter."
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito & Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	Letter. // Komahina

**Author's Note:**

> kind of short

Komaeda and Kuzuryu were sat in the school library, one stood up and the other at a nearby desk. Suddenly, a wash of anxiety washed over one of the boys.

"I forgot to sign it," Nagito froze in his seat, clearly remembering that he had written a love letter for Hajime with Fuyuhiko's help. However, he didn't remember scribbling his name at the end.

"What?" Fuyuhiko had a passive-aggressive smile plastered onto his face, agitated.

Repeating what he said, he sank in his seat. "I forgot to sign it..."

"Oh my god, you idiot," Kuzuryu exclaimed, groaning raspily. "We planned this entire thing and you didn't even put your goddamn name?"

Komaeda shook his head weakly, placing his hands behind his neck and hiding his face in his arms. There was no way he could re-write it or even confess that it was him who wrote it.

"We have our next class in like five minutes, you sit next to him right?" The smaller was already coming up with an idea.

"Yeah, I do." 

"You could probably say something about it then." Fuyuhiko didn't even register how awkward that would be.

"Are you crazy? No way!" Hands almost slamming down onto the wooden table, panicking slightly but calming down soon after.

"Why not?"

"It's embarrassing, what if I get rejected?" Komaeda's eyebrows furrowed visibly.

Kuzuryu clicked his tongue, "...Didn't think about that." 

The duo settled on rushing to the lesson before anything else, arriving into the room swiftly and just on time.

There he was, the lime-eyed brunette by the name Hajime Hinata; already in his assigned seat. He was clutching onto a white envelope that seemed to have already been ripped open. Uh oh. Huffing inaudibly, Nagito sat next to him.

"Hey, Komaeda." Hajime happily greeted him, he always did this - sometimes even having a conversation with the other male. 

"Hi." Blandly replying, Nagito's stomach flooded with anxiety just by the flash of the familiar paper. "What're you holding?"

The brunette thought for a second, glancing down at the envelope and then back at the white-haired individual. "A letter I got this morning, It doesn't have a name at the end though. It's like a love confession or something."

"Oh, who do you think wrote it?" Komaeda tried his best to act surprised, almost as if he didn't know anything about it.

Resting his chin on his palm, he pondered once again: "I'm not sure. I wish someone in specific had written it though."

"Who's that then?" The slightly taller couldn't help but be curious.

"That's a secret." Hajime giggled a bit, winking and fixing his posture to look ahead when the teacher began speaking. This small gesture made Nagito flush slightly, shaking it off at first and wanting to focus.

He knew the other only meant it as a joke but it really sparked something. 

The teacher began doing their job, pointing at the different equations on the board - circling and writing out answers. The classroom was fairly noisy, the adult not really caring. 

Komaeda's eyes traced the patterns on the wooden desk, breathing softly and fiddling with his own fingers. His anxious feeling was cooling off at the thought of Hajime never finding out who wrote the note.

Thinking he was in the clear, Nagito rested slightly on the table, elbows propping himself up. Quite quickly he felt a breath breeze by his ear:

"I know you wrote the letter."


End file.
